


Can't Help Myself

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Mike Dodds/Reader, Mike Dodds/You
Kudos: 11





	Can't Help Myself

The NYPD was hosting one of their many annual galas, this one in specific honour of the Special Victims Unit across New York. This meant that tonight, the various squads were required to all be in their dress blues, the formal part of the evening (and the dinner) were over, leaving everyone in various states of dress, some buttons undone, a more relaxed feel took over as the drinks started to flow. 

You were up at the bar, a plus one of the event thanks to Mike Dodds, though also a guest as the SVU’s current A.D.A. waiting for another round of drinks when Mike came up behind you, sliding a soft arm across your lower back, pulling his body against yours, kissing the side of your head. The bartender was preoccupied so you turned into your boyfriend, curling your hands behind his neck while your eyes drank in his appearance, it was a very rare occurrence to see him in his blues and it certainly was doing something for you. You leaned up, placing a gentle yet solid kiss against his lips, pulling him into your body as his hands wrapped around your waist, fingers trailing the bare skin of your back.

“What was that for?” He asked, a smug grin on his face, you simply smiled, kissing the corner of his mouth before pulling away,

“I mean this whole gala is kind of for you, isn’t it?” You quirked a brow, slightly turning back to the bar, leaning against him, Mike laughed gently, kissing the back of your head as you rambled an order off to the bartender.

“This whole gala is kind of for the entire unit sweetheart.” You turned back to him, eyes raking over his form once again, 

“Well maybe I just can’t help myself when you look like that…” He practically growled, pulling you against him for a deep kiss, he could taste the champagne on your tongue, your perfume assaulting his senses, you tore apart from each other when the bartender cleared their throat loudly. You mumbled an embarrassed thanks, tossing a fiver in the tip jar. You took your drinks, making your way over to the rest of the squad, your relationship had been disclosed to those needed, and Mike’s dad already knew, but most of the squad was in the dark still. Mike dropped his hand from your back as you approached the table. 

The two of you spent a small amount of time interacting with the squad, drinking, laughing at jokes and making fun with each other. Carisi made his way back to the bar with Rollins while Fin and Olivia buried themselves into a deep conversation. You took this brief moment of privacy to turn towards Mike, nipping at his earlobe, cupping his length in your hand, causing him to quietly moan into your cheek, 

“Sweetheart…”He murmured, eyes rolling back briefly,

“Yes baby?” You innocently glanced up at him through your lashes, you felt his hand cautiously make its way down to your ass, squeezing tightly,

“Meet me in the back bathroom in 5…” Mike whispered into your ear, nipping at your neck before excusing himself. You continued the friendly conversation between the detectives before politely excusing yourself as well, making your way to the private bathroom. You opened the door to see Mike leaning against the counter, eyes shooting up to you as the door opened, which you promptly locked.

In two quick strides he was on you, lips on yours, pushing you against the wall, pinning you to it with his hips, rolling against you while you gasped against his mouth, his hands grasping at every inch of your body they could.

“Mikey…” You moaned, he bit heavily into your exposed neck, “God baby, you look so fucking good in that uniform…I fuckin’ love it...” His hands trailed down your body, making their way under your dress, finding your panties soaked, he chuckled darkly, biting against your skin again before his fingers buried into your heat.

“I can tell…”He laughed, pulling back to watch your eyes roll back into your head as his fingers continued their assault on you, doing your best not to make too much noise. “You look so fucking sexy in that dress baby,” Your cunt clenched around him, you whined heavily.

“Mike please…just fucking fuck me….” You begged, he chuckled, pushing your skirt up as he pinned you against the basin, both of you facing the mirror, pushing your panties to the side.

“You ready sweetheart?” He asked honestly, 

“Yes….please…” You practically sobbed as he pulled himself out of his uniform, those blues were simply too much for you. Mike traced his head through your folds, causing you to jerk back against him, a soft cry escaping your lips before he plunged into you. A breath of lust broke through your lips, your hands gripping the counter in front of you as Mike plowed into you quickly from behind. You both knew you didn’t have a lot of time, or a lot of privacy to finish off. Mike pulled your body up, closing a hand gently around your neck as the other roped its way around to your clit, rubbing hard fast circles. You quietly sobbed, clenching down around his cock, your body trembling against his, as he thrusted you through your orgasm your hand buried itself into his hair, pulling tightly. Mike pushed you back down against the sink, pounding relentlessly as his hips stuttered before he groaned heavily, leaning forward as he bit into your neck, stilling against your body. 

“Fuck sweetheart…”Mike muttered softly against the skin of your bare shoulder, leaving a trail of kisses across your back as he slowly pulled out, wiping your folds with a Kleenex before placing our panties back in place. You remained against the basin, regaining your breath before you pushed yourself up, fixing your hair and lipstick before turning back to Dodds.

“You okay?” You smirked, tracing a hand down Mike’s cheek, kissing his lips gently as he placed himself back in his uniform,

“More than okay baby.” He laughed lightly, “Might need a minute…” You laughed outwardly at that, giving his ass a slight slap,

“I’ll meet ya out there.” You gave him a deep kiss before leaving the bathroom, making your way back to the table of SVU friends. By now it was only Fin, Olivia and Carisi, everyone else seemed to have left. You ordered another glass of champagne as you reached the table.

“Y/N, ya look flushed, ya sure ya should have another drink?” You laughed, glancing across to Liv, 

“Carisi I’m fine, I promise you.” A few moments later Mike returned to your table, still slightly out of breath as he asked for another drink as Fin butted in, 

“What, you need to run a few laps around the building to keep up with your fitness?” Mike laughed outwardly at that, Olivia raised a brow at you, 

“Please don’t tell me you just…” You cut her off, not caring about privacy anymore, practically everyone knew anyways, 

“Fucked in the bathroom, yeah, yeah we did.” You took a swig of your champagne as Mike sputtered into his glass, Carisi literally choked on his beer, and Fin cackled into his. It was a matter of seconds before Chief Dodds was at your table, congratulating the unit for a job well done and everyone had to keep as cool as possible. 

“Y/N, glad you could be here, we’ll see you Sunday, right?” William asked,

“Of course Chief!” You leaned into the hug and kiss on the cheek, you’d been to multiple dinners with the Dodds’ already, he gave a formal goodbye to the squad, squeezing Mike on the arm before he left. Mike leaned into your back, kissing your shoulder, muttering against your ear,

“You ready to go sweetheart?” You turned in his arms, no longer afraid of the squad knowing, placing a passionate kiss against his lips, his hands finding their way to your waist, pulling you against him. You pulled away softly, a look of affection in your eyes as you bore into him,

“Of course.” You winked, you both made your very quick goodbyes of the squad, Mike’s hand held very tightly on your lower back, taking a risk to slip down to your ass to squeeze it every so often, there was no way either of you were finished torturing each other for the evening.


End file.
